


Got No Use For Moonlight

by whetherwoman



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alley Sex, F/M, First Time, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 10:49:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13075299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whetherwoman/pseuds/whetherwoman
Summary: Jack Kelly may have never backed down from anything in his life, but neither had she--and she’d never met a challenge she wanted to win quite so badly.





	Got No Use For Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SuburbanSun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuburbanSun/gifts).



“Invite me back to your apartment,” Jack murmured. 

Katherine did her best to control the way her breath caught at his low tone, and even more so at the implication. They were in a shadowed side street, just barely out of sight of the many passers-by half a block away. They had been taking their time walking home from the dance hall, hand in hand—Jack had been so proud to pay for both of them, five cents each, from his first paycheck as a real newspaper artist. They’d whirled around the dance floor until it seemed like the world spun around them, pressed tight against each other. As they wandered leisurely down the street, Jack’s thumb sliding slowly over Katherine’s knuckles had sent shivers down her spine in spite of the summer heat, until she couldn’t stand it a second longer and had pulled him around the corner into this semblance of privacy. Katherine could swear the August night hadn’t been half so sweltering before a dozen of Jack’s kisses. But this suggestion...

“Are you kidding, Jack?” she said. Her voice was a little more breathless than she’d hoped, but she gave a mental shrug—she’d like to see any woman not get a little breathless with Jack Kelly’s long artist’s fingers around her waist and his strong body pressed tantalizingly close against hers.

“If my father found out you’d even looked into my apartment, he’d lock me down in the basement with the printing press, and he wouldn’t give me a train ticket to Santa Fe when he let me out either.”

“Ugh,” Jack groaned, “will you never let me live that down?” He made as if to pull away, but the smile pulling at the corner of his mouth and his tightened grip on Katherine’s hips made it clear how little he really wanted to move. 

“No, never,” Katherine said, and pulled his head down so she could kiss that smile in the corner, and then his upper lip, and his lower for good measure, and then his jawline was right there and his neck practically cried out for a nibble—

“Kath—Kathy—Katherine!”

Katherine blinked stupidly as she found her hands captured in Jack’s and his mouth a tantalizing two full inches away. “Huh?” she said. 

“We have to stop,” he said, but ran his thumb over her lip. She felt herself blush—she must look a picture, her lips felt practically swollen. She couldn’t resist opening them, just a little, to taste his thumb. But he groaned and took a full step back. “Kath—Kath, that’s what I mean. You gotta stop that if you wanna stop at all—a man can only take so much.” 

“What?” She felt like she was at the top of a Coney Island Ferris wheel, about to go over the edge, inevitable and thrilling. She heard the words come out of her mouth as if they were spoken by someone else. “Who said anything about stopping?” 

“But—you said—”

“All I said was that I can’t invite you back to my apartment.” She stepped towards him, and smiled as he unconsciously licked his lips. “As far as anyone knows, when we’re out here in the city, there’s far too many people around us to get up to anything… reprehensible.” Her hands slid up over his shoulders to wind around his neck. 

“But… aren’t there?” he said, glancing back over his shoulder at the main thoroughfare, barely a few feet away. Still, his hands landed on her hips again. Back where they belong, a small part of her thought.

“Why, Jack Kelly,” she said. “Are you backing down from a challenge?” 

His hands tightened on her waist. “I ain’t never backed down from nothing in my life, Miss Katherine… Plumber… Pulitzer.”

She gasped as Jack’s thumb stroked firmly against the side of her breast. Unwilling to let him score a point, she grabbed his hips and pulled him firmly against her—very firmly, as it turned out. He flinched a little, as if to pull back, but she tightened her grip and pulled him even closer. And—oh god, how it made her cheeks heat—she rolled her own hips against him. 

But it worked—oh boy, did it work. Jack honest to god growled, and as close as they were she could feel it shake right through her. Then his mouth was on hers again, and his hands ran up her side until his thumb brushed over—

“Ah!” she said involuntarily, and felt him grin into her neck as he did it again, and bit down at the same time. She found herself laughing as his touch sent lightning down her spine. Jack Kelly may have never backed down from anything in his life, but neither had she—and she’d never met a challenge she wanted to win quite so badly. 

She ran her hands down his chest, only getting a little distracted on the way—how could any man have muscles like that, really. But within a minute her hands were down to his waist, undoing his buttons with only a little fumbling.

He choked and made a grab for his pants. “What—Katherine, what are you—”

“What do you think I’m doing?” she said. She could hardly believe what she was saying, or for that matter what she was doing. What happened to modest little Katherine, who had once found it both thrilling and terrifying to reach for Jack’s hand? She couldn’t stop herself from snorting out a short giggle—she was reaching for something quite different now. Just a few more buttons and his underclothes were—she paused and looked up as his face. “Is this—are you okay with—”

“Anything you want is okay by me,” he said, his voice shaking. He was staring at her like—like she hung the moon, like she had appeared out of a fairy story written special for him. 

She couldn’t help but lean up and kiss him. She meant it to be quick, but he wrapped one hand around the back of her head and kissed her almost desperately. Panting, she tore herself away and looked down again to see what she was doing. The last button went and she pulled him out, hardly believing she would do it even as she did. She angled her body a little more so that she was between Jack and the mouth of the alley—they were deep in the shadows but she felt protective and jealous. No one should see Jack like this but her, no one ever. He was hot and silky under her hands, and she kept looking up at his face and then down again, unable to decide which was better. She felt more powerful than she had ever felt in her life.

She moved her hands down and then up again, gathering moisture at the tip and slicking the slide of her hands down again. He groaned loudly and she looked up again, startled. “Is this—” she started, then swallowed. Her mouth was dry. “How do you—”

“Fuck,” he said explosively, closing his eyes and dropping his head onto her shoulder. “Just like—fuck, keep doing—”

She swallowed her own groan—god, his voice saying those words, she could hear that every day of her life and still want to hear it again. She squeezed him again, a little harder, and he groaned again into the side of her neck. One of his hands closed on her waist convulsively, his other hand still clutching his pants. His mouth opened against her neck and she could feel his breath panting hot on her skin as she squeezed and stroked and revelled in every small sound she wrung from him.

“Kath—Katherine—” he said, panting. “I’m going to—” He twisted in her arms and she let go, surprised. But he only grabbed himself, and in a few rough tugs, spent against the side of the alley. He stood there for a second, shaking, then turned to her ferociously and kissed her until she could barely breathe. When he finally pulled away he was laughing, almost incredulous. “Aw, Katherine,” he breathed, and kissed her again. “I can’t believe you—you’re the most amazing—You make me want to do things I only ever heard about, you know that?”

She kissed him back, almost laughing herself. She half couldn’t believe herself, and half wanted to ask if she could do it again, right now. “Did you ever…?” She cleared her throat and looked down, suddenly shy.

“No, I... I never.” He touched her cheek softly, and she looked back up at him. “I heard it all from Miss Metta’s girls, but… I never met no one before you that I even wanted to. You’re just… something else, Katherine. “ Katherine couldn’t stop smiling, though she knew she must look ridiculous. Jack cleared his throat. “You, uh, you ever…?”

Katherine giggled before she could stop herself. What, with Father watching her every move while she was stuck with those stick-in-the-mud boys he’d made squire her around? “Well, a kiss or two, here and there,” she hedged, just to see what Jack would do. He didn’t disappoint—his arms tightened around her and he took her mouth almost savagely. By the time he was done she was breathless, hanging on him. It took her a minute to regain her train of thought. “Jack…” she whispered. “No one like you. Not ever.”

It felt like the whole world was standing still. The look in his eyes—Katherine had never seen anyone look like that. She couldn’t tear her eyes away, but it almost scared her. Could he really feel like that—could anyone really feel that much? She closed her eyes and leaned forward into him, his strong arms wrapping around her back. She listened to his heartbeat under her ear, steady and sure, until the moment passed.

Eventually she pulled back and cleared her throat. “So of all those things you heard from Miss Metta’s girls…” She flicked her eyes up at him and smiled at the expression she caught on his face. “Did anything… especially appeal?”

He grinned. “Maybe one thing. Or two.”

She grinned back, caught by the playfulness and sheer joy in his expression. “So?” She spread her hands wide. “Show me.”

His smile grew wider, and his hand slipped up into her hair. He pulled her in for another kiss, then another, and another, and she lost track of everything but his lips and tongue and touch until she found herself turned around with her back pressed against the alley wall. “You just… stay there,” he said, then disappeared—no, just went down, until he was on his knees in front of her. He grinned up at her, and she felt her cheeks flame impossibly red. He couldn’t mean to—was he really— 

His hands slid under her skirts and up her stockings, and her head thunked against the wall behind her. She couldn’t look, she couldn't watch him—she stuffed the side of her hand into her mouth to muffle her squeak as his hands reached above her stockings to her bare thighs, then the juncture between her legs. Her skirts were rucked up around her hips—if anyone walked into the alley they would see her—see him—

He reached up to grab her other hand and brought it down to hold her skirts. “Hold these,” he said, his voice shaking—with nerves? With desire? She stared at him in confusion as he bent his head and—then he put his mouth—his tongue—she squeezed her eyes shut, clinging desperately to her own skirts and biting the side of her hand to try and stay quiet. She couldn’t think, could only feel Jack and his tongue and breath and hands. She felt as if she were melting, as if she were going to dissolve into the summer night and fly straight up to the moon. Lady Reporter Shot Into Space By Newsboy, she thought crazily. Here Today, Tongue Tomorrow. And then—oh, like fire running running straight out to every toe and finger, like nothing she would ever be able to put words to if she wrote a thousand headlines.

Eventually it stopped. She was shaking, her breath still coming raggedly, and was grateful when Jack stood up and wrapped his arms around her again. She raised her eyes to his face, and—oh, his mouth was shiny. She touched his cheek gently, then couldn’t help herself and pulled his head down to her, kissing her own taste out of his mouth.

Jack laughed, his hand cupping her cheek. “You sure you ain’t gonna invite me back to your apartment?” His eyes were sparkling, the pure joy in his smile infectious.

“Someday,” she said, and leaned into him to kiss him again and again. Finally she forced herself to take a step back and attempt to straighten out her clothing.

He grabbed her hand and she looked up at him, surprised. “Maybe, uh… maybe someday you invite me in for good, yeah? I know I ain’t got much to offer you right now, and maybe not ever, but…” He broke off and ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

“Jack,” she whispered, and squeezed his hand. “Jack, don’t… you don’t have to ask me now.” He bit his lip and tried to pull his hand away, but she squeezed it harder. “Ask me someday,” she said, and leaned up for one quick kiss. “I dare you.”


End file.
